Dancing with the Darkness
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: When Alexis stumbles across a completly different side of Chazz in the middle of the night. Contains a dancing Chazz O.o Oneshot with alternate story in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1 Chazz Version

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh! GX or any of the characters!**

Chazz version

Alexis was still smiling by the time she had gotten back to her room in Obelisk Blue. She had not only seen something very, _very _strange, but also amusing. It had also given her an insight into the boy she thought she'd never like.

The day had started out normally; Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were all taking notes in class when the bell had gone. Jaden and the gang were always first to bolt out of the classroom, Chazz reluctantly following behind. Alexis would always laugh inwardly at that face had always had, like someone had just shoved a barrel of lemon flavoured candies into his mouth. She and her friends would always follow after. The day continued with snide remarks about Jaden being a 'Slifer Slacker' or Sy being short, or Atticus being a crazy lunatic of a brother, or worse, giving Chazz 'advice' on how to win her heart.

At these points Alexis would give both of them a good slap over the head. _'Who cares if they lose a few brain cells? It'll probably do Atticus some good.' _ She reasoned with herself. Atticus would always shout the same "Ow! Why'd you do that sissy?" To which he'd earn another smack, but what annoyed her even more was Chazz's reaction. He would just sit there, like a stunned mullet, staring at her, like she had just given him the greatest gift on earth. _'Chazz has some serious problems, always thinking he can get me to love him. Oh god! Why'd he have to do and ask ATTICUS of all people! He'd do a better job of asking Crowler...wait no, that's just ew! Say...Jaden. He knows nothing about anything other than duelling. That kid is nuts.' _It would always be the same routine. One failed attempt at winning her affections after another, a new one each week.

She was really beginning to wonder if she would always have Chazz following her around for the rest of her life asking her for a date. She shuddered as the image of them both old and decrepit sitting on a porch somewhere, Chazz still with his ridiculous spiky black hair and coat, asking her out for a date, popped into her mind. She also wondered what all these rejections were doing to his already mixed up mind. Either way, it wasn't good for him.

The school day had ended normally too, thankfully without one of Chazz's demonstrations of love. Alexis had settled into bed, when the sudden feeling of something very important being left behind tugged at her subconscious. After a good 10 mins of tossing and turning, she got up, switched the light on and noticed that it was 12am. _'Wow. Well, that was longer than I expected.'_ She ignored the time and checked her desk, rummaging through her things until she finally realised what she'd left behind. _'My PDA! Damn it!'_ Now Alexis backtracked. It didn't take her long to figure out where she'd left it. She pulled on some tracksuit pants and a woollen jumper before grabbing her flashlight and leaving the Obelisk Blue dorm. It was freezing and she really didn't need a cold now.

Alexis crept to the Slifer dorm where she remembered talking to the group about something earlier. Sure enough there it was, shining in the moonlight. _'Ah, PDA, there you are!_' She thought triumphantly, seizing her PDA from its place on the floor where she'd left it. She stood upon the hill a few moments longer than necessary. Something down by the Lighthouse was moving. Alexis couldn't resist the urge to 'check it out'. She quietly walked down to the lighthouse and hid in her chosen spot, behind a wall. Admittedly not the best spot, but the only one available at the time. She watched the figure move about madly, as if possessed by some evil spirit. She wondered if there might be some new threat to the school that Jaden would have to solve this year. _'After all, who would come down here in the middle of the night? It's freezing!'_

However, upon closer inspection she realised that she recognised the figure. A moment or so of him just standing there, tapping his foot to a beat only he could hear over the crash of the waves against the concrete platform suddenly revealed everything. The moon came out from behind the clouds, shining its brilliant light on the _smiling_ face of none other than _Chazz Princeton!_

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes. Chazz was actually smiling! She'd never seen him smile. The wind picked up, sending his black coat billowing out behind him. His head was bowed down and his eyes closed, that smile still there. The wind was ruffling his hair too, making it even wilder than normal. But apart from that, and the gentle tapping of his foot, Chazz stood completely still. The moonlight made him look so pale, yet so...inviting at the same time. Night was definitely his element. The moonbeams made his hair and clothes glow with a soft silver light.

Suddenly his lips started moving and she realised he was mouthing the words to a song! _ 'Well, never in my life did I think I'd see Chazz actually act like a normal teen!'_ Suddenly a soft sound reached her ears. _'Is he...? No! He couldn't be! The Chazz...SINGING!'_ Alexis was astounded, but when she actually found his voice soothing and peaceful, that's when she was frightened. Since when was hearing Chazz's voice a soothing thing? Suddenly he began dancing around the Lighthouse like you would in a night club.

The dancing part wasn't kinda freaky, but god, she could just sit here all night and listen to him sing. She even recognised the song as one of her favourites. _'This is just too weird! Who knew there was this side to Chazz! Maybe he's not all bad...'_ Suddenly the song reached its peak and Chazz turned toward her, not knowing of her presence, lowered his head, closed his eyes, then threw his arms up, just as a massive waved crashed into the concrete underneath him. The water looked like inky black liquid as it surged upwards behind him like a wall and as his black coat whipped out behind him, making Chazz look even more amazing.

_'But...he's smiling. A real smile. Not that smirk, or evil laugh, a genuinely happy smile.' _That happy smile turned into a melancholy one as he began walking away from the actual lighthouse and back up the path to the Slifer dorm, hands shoving some form of portable music player into his pockets, his coat still rippling around him. It was obvious to Alexis that Chazz hated going back to his life. _'He probably wants to stay in that happy state forever...'_ She thought sadly. And the truth was...he did. Alexis looked down at her PDA and spotted a red light flickering on and off. _'Oh...my...gosh...My PDA recorded all that! I have to check it out!'_ Alexis accessed the recorder and pressed the play back button.

The visual hadn't been that good, but it had caught his voice perfectly. Biting her lip in excitement she practically ran back to Obelisk Blue and uploaded the footage onto her computer, where she worked on turning it into a file that she could listen to on her MP3 player. She had to make sure that this never got out, no matter what. She'd recorded it, and therefore had to guard it with her life. If it ever got out it would humiliate Chazz so much, and she didn't want that. After converting it and then placing as many security measures on it as possible, Alexis finally curled up into bed and as she slept, she heard Chazz singing to her in her dreams.

* * *

**Please forgive me if the geography isn't as good as it should be! I've only seen a few episodes of GX and a saw a picture of the island, but it was so tiny you couldn't see where each dorm was. Also, I had to change Chazz's character, just for the sake of this story! My first oneshot/oneshots. Please R&R!**

**These two are such a cute couple! I just couldn't resist.**

**This was inspired by the song: I Like It by _Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull_  
**

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Chazz: what...the...flip. I do NOT sing and dance alone at night by the lighthouse!**

**Alexis: Well, too bad, she's the author, she just made you do that and you have no say in it.**

**Me: Thanks you Alexis.**

**Alexis: Any time. Just don't make me do anything stupid and out of character.**

**Me: ...**

**Chazz: HA! You do embarassing stuff to! Oooooh, I can't wait for this!**

**Alexis: Shut it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Alexis Version

**Once again, i do not own Yu Gi Oh! GX or any of it's characters.**

Alexis version

Chazz had just returned to his room in the Slifer Red dorms after witnessing a very strange, yet enthralling, scene. He rubbed his temples, trying to remember if it was all real, or just some fantasy dreamed up by his sleep-deprived brain.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Sure he knew it was late, sure he knew sneaking out to the room of the Queen of Obelisk Blue in the middle of the night seemed dangerous and most of all...downright creepy, but this was _Alexis_ we were talking about. The Chazz would do anything for her. He got all dreamy just thinking about Alexis when suddenly her older brother, Atticus, popped into his daydream. 

_"Remember the plan! You have a job to do! You have to show her how much you love her. She's bound to fall for you this time!" _

'_Right...the plan...what exactly had the plan been again?'_

_-FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK-_

"_Tonight, at midnight, you're going to sneak into Alexis' room and leave her a gift that screams 'I love you!' But it has to be something personal." At that point Atticus had gone off on a tangent, thinking up ideas. "Uh...I think I'll choose the gift myself Atticus. Thanks for the help though!" Chazz had said before leaving the presence of Alexis' older brother. Every plan the two had conspired had failed so far, so Chazz had decided to wing it a little from here. He had remembered when he had first confessed his love for Alexis by stealing the Spirit Keys then challenging her to a duel. 'So much for that plan.' Chazz scoffed. 'But this time will be different. This time it'll be a real gift from me to her. None of Atticus' weird ideas.'_

_-END FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK-_

Chazz had almost reached the Obelisk Blue dorm when suddenly he heard one of the doors open. Not from inside the dorm, no, this was an outdoor...well...door. Chazz swiftly changed course to follow the mysterious culprit who had just snuck out of Obelisk Blue. If it was a thief, The Chazz wanted to be the one to catch them and get the spotlight. _'It would be a nice change from that stupid Slifer slacker.'_ Chazz thought angrily as he thought back to all the times Jaden had saved the world and been the hero. _'Maybe if I'm the one to save the world for once, Alexis will love me.'_ Chazz thought hopefully.

He pulled himself back to reality when he realised that the mystery person had gotten way ahead of him. Crouching down low and stalking them from the bushes, Chazz was like a black shadow of silent doom, is trademark black, stained and tattered coat whipping out behind him and his spiky raven-black hair bobbing ever-so-slightly with each step. Every now and again smatterings of moonlight would break through the leafy foliage of the trees and illuminate his deathly pale, almost white, face with its handsome features and steel black eyes. The gift he had for Alexis was held in his hands, forgotten, but not discarded.

Suddenly, the figure stopped and looked around, checking for any followers. Sadly, or luckily, depending on which side you're looking from, they missed Chazz. He just blended in with the black of night so much that there was absolutely no chance that anyone would've been able to see him. They were now deep in the forest and quite far from the academy. Chazz was now close enough to make out some details. The person was tall, but petite. They wore sweatpants and a hoodie with white tennis shoes. Very casual, very nonchalant.

The Chazz however, was not fooled and continued to watch, ready to spring out and catch whoever it was red-handed. So imagine his surprise when the figure removed the hoodie and was revealed to be none other than _'Alexis?'_ Chazz's mind was utterly and truly baffled. _ 'What on earth is going on?'_ Chazz immediately felt like he was invading her privacy and was turning to leave and return to the Slifer Dorm when she did something even more unexpected. She put some ear buds in her ears, obviously connected to a portable music device of some sort, and began to _DANCE?_ The strange thing was, she was actually pretty good at it, but then again, in Chazz's eyes, Alexis was good at everything.

Chazz had become enraptured in the hypnotic rhythm of her graceful and fluid dips, spins, leaps and bows and was now frozen to the spot. She suddenly tore off the hoodie and leapt out of the sweatpants. Chazz _was_ going to look away, but he couldn't help it, as thousands of _black_ sequins bounced and reflected the moonbeams, scattering them in a million different directions. Alexis wore a pale silver leotard with a skirt attached to it. The skirt had been cut out of black and silver petals of fabric with little silver bells attached to the tips of each 'petal'. They didn't jingle though, Alexis had obviously sealed up the bells with something that prevented the ball inside from moving around. The top was covered in black sequins, but not so many that it looked smothered.

_'Black? Since when did Alexis wear black? That's...my...colour...'_ Chazz didn't know if it was just a coincidence, if Alexis was going through a phase, or if she was actually wearing black as an ode to him, but either way, Chazz's heart swelled with pride and love. She was wearing his trademark colour, and he felt honoured just to see it on her. He would be lucky if he escaped this wonderful scene alive before Alexis discovered him and unleashed all her womanly fury on him, but the Devil be damned, it was worth it. _'Every second of it'_ The song was blaring so loudly from her ear buds that even Chazz could hear it from his spot. So now he knew which song she liked, and it was actually pretty catchy, because soon Chazz found himself bobbing his head to the beat.

As the song was ending Chazz felt that his secret screening of Alexis' amazing performance had come to an end. Chazz decided it was better if he left his gift here, anonymously, rather than in a flourish of dramatic affection displays. He grabbed a rock and laid it in the middle of the path which Alexis had come down, propping his gift up on it. Chazz darted back into the bushes, quickly but silently, and set back to the Slifer Dorm. He would _never_ forget that amazing scene.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

'_Nope, that was real. That was REAL.' _ Chazz had just seen a side to Alexis Rhodes that he didn't think even her brother knew about. And it would stay that way. Chazz would never disclose to anyone why he was always tired on a Thursday morning, and Alexis would never tell her friends where she got all those mysterious lone black roses from, but she had her suspicions.

* * *

**Ok, well, that was actually the original version i wrote, but then I came up with the Chazz one and it kinda suited better. **

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me which one you liked best.**

**Inspired by the same song as Chapter 1.**

**Hope you liked them both ^^**

**Chazz: Well, that wasn't anything out of character for Alexis at all now. **

***Alexis is silently fuming***

**Me: Alexis, come on, I made Chazz SING. Would you have liked it if I made you sing too?**

**Alexis: I guess you did do my one less embarassing.  
**

**Me: Yeah, and anyway, i got the idea from your ballet cards. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that oneshot...or twoshot, or whatever it's called.  
**


End file.
